Conductor bars are generally in the form of horizontal connecting rails, for example in the case of low-voltage circuit breakers. The conductor bars emerge flat, in the horizontal direction, out of the rear wall of the switch. They are highly suitable for horizontal continuation of the system-side conductor bars, for example for withdrawable switches. In many cases, specifically for fixed installation in a switchgear cubicle, vertical connections are required to the vertically running system-side conductor bars. This is because the conductor bars are routed at right angles to the switch from the conductor bar, which is arranged at the top, in a switchgear assembly, and also once again run vertically downward from the switch, via the transformers, to the cable.
Separate accessories are therefore required for the arrangement between the vertically running system-side conductor bars and the horizontally running connecting rails for the circuit breaker, which are screwed to the connecting rails for the circuit breaker and to the system-side conductor bars.
In a known electrical switch, a connector of this generic type is provided for at least one first and one second conductor bar, which each have at least one connecting surface for making contact with a respective contact surface of the connector. The connecting surface of the second conductor bar runs at right angles to the connecting surface of the first conductor bar and parallel to the axis of the current direction in the first conductor bar. Generally this is illustrated in patent document EP 0 434 349 A1. In the known connector, contact surfaces which are associated with the first conductor bar are formed from a shaped metal strip, and contact surfaces which are associated with the second conductor bar are formed from four contact fingers with the metal strip and the contact fingers being conductively connected to one another by way of a spring element.
It is also known for conductor bars to be in the form of solid parts, which are each suitable for only one specific rated current. This results in a large number of different parts and small quantities for the various current levels, associated with high component costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,534 discloses a large compact switch which has end-face connections and is specifically suitable for installation in switchgear assemblies. In this switch, the connections are not routed out of the enclosure, with threaded holes instead being provided in the connections, in the region of the enclosure wall. Connecting pieces which each have a square clamping surface and attachment holes arranged in a square are in each case screwed to these threaded holes by means of screws or bolts. A connecting web with a rectangular cross section projects out of the switch enclosure from said clamping surface. Depending on the position of the square clamping surface with respect to the connection in the switching device, the connecting web is aligned horizontally or vertically and allows simple connection to corresponding conductor bars which continue further.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,987 discloses another possible form for the transition from a horizontal conductor bar arrangement to a vertical conductor bar arrangement, with components which can be combined being used as connecting and connection parts. These parts are composed of a number of individual parts, and their construction is complicated.
In these solutions, a large number of different parts are required depending on the current level, and this leads to a wide range of parts, and high component costs associated with this.